Behind The Mask (HIATUS)
by Raytou
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a dorky nerd often bullied at her school, Seiyo Academy. But what people don't know is that she- Amu- is actually a famous rock star singer- Starberry. What happens when Tsukiyomi Ikuto- the school's playboy and Amu's never ending enemy- ends up tutoring her? Will he find out? Will he fall in love with her? Or will Amu.. fall in love with him? ;Amuto;Kukamu;
1. YO GUYS!

Hinamori Amu is a dorky nerd often bullied at her school, Seiyo Academy. But what people don't know is that she- Amu- is actually a famous rock star singer- Starberry. What happens when Tsukiyomi Ikuto- the school's playboy and Amu's never ending enemy- ends up tutoring her? Will he find out? Will he fall in love with her dorky side? Or will Amu.. fall in love with him? ;Amuto;Kukamu

xoxo

**Ray : HEY GUYS. IM BACK :D! I'NT THAT GREAT?! *awkward silence* okay. fine. i see. /cries in the emo corner. BUT HEY GUYS. my stories got deleted and sh*t i dunno what happened to them… ; - ; . but this story has been on my mind even before "you're my girl" but i just never posted it ^^. mkey enuf blabbering.**

**by the way this aint actually a "chapter" more like a prologue? No not even that. maybe something along the lines of "HEY IM BACK" letter? lol i dunno damn xp . but yeah… summary… "yo guys"… "hwyadoin'?"… blah blah blah.**

**; - ; so yeahhh…**

**you don't have to read this or even review it or even critisize(?) it for that matter. i just wanted to say… i miss u guys x) .**

**okay yeah enuf rambling… so christmas break is coming. Although this is "hiatus" atm… i'll think of what to write for u guys ^^ maybe another amuto oneshot? or oneshot? uknow? i dunno.**

**'tever, see ya guys ^^ nice talking to ya again x) ja ne, seeya !**

xoxo

;preview;

Hinamori Amu walked through the hallways, trash and balled up papers flying at her. Her amber eyes drowsy and irritated.

"Loser!"

"Go back to the garbage!"

"Four eyes!"

She sighed- oh how wonderful her school life was. She continued walking to her class until she bumped into someone, causing her to fall down.

Looking up, she saw none other than-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerdy garbage bag."

xoxo

**Ray : well that's it ^^ seeya guys… soon? nah prolly not.**


	2. NO!

Hinamori Amu walked through the hallway, trash and balled up paper flying at her. Her amber eyes drowsy and irritated.

"Loser!"

"Go back to the garbage can!"

"Four eyes!"

She sighed— oh how wonderful her school life was. She continued walking to her class until she bumped into someone, causing her to fall down.

Looking up, she saw that it was none other than—

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerdy garbage bag." Saaya said in disgust.

Amu mentally rolled her eyes— how she wanted to just punch this girl— death glaring the red head, who seemed not to notice. Saaya rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hip, looking at her other hands' nails. She looked up and her face expression just _totally _changed—

"Ah! Ikuto-ku~n!"

Said guy looked at Saaya, who was now running towards him. The blue haired teen mentally smacked his head, and faked a smile/smirk.

Amu rolled her eyes and was about to get up when a hand appeared in front of her. She looked at it and the her eyes drifted upwards. She smiled, seeing her best friend,

"Kukai!"

"Yo, Amu-chan! On the floor again, I see." the tan teen said, smiling brightly.

Amu scratched her head, laughing. Kukai pulled her up, that smile still plastered in his face.

"Yep!" she paused, "So, Kukai! You ready for tonight's concert?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I am _always _ready! We gonna rock those people!"

Yep, that's right. Kukai was Amu's partner— singing and rapping and dancing since they were kids— Starberry and Sk8rboi.

They laughed together and walked to their class, not noticing the pair of midnight blue eyes watching after them.

"Hinamori-chan, Tsukiyomi-kun, come here please." Yuu-sensei instructed.

Everyone left the classroom, except Kukai who was waiting, worried about his best friend because he knows how much she hates Ikuto's guts.

"It's okay" Amu mouthed, leaving Kukai with no other choice but to leave.

But instead, he waited outside by the door, wondering what was going on.

"Okay, so the reason I asked you two to stay is because..." he sighed, looking through papers, "Hinamori-chan, you're failing."

Amu looked at Yuu. She _knew _she was failing, but was this all he had to say? And why the hell was Ikuto here?

"So... since Tsukiyomi-kun here is the highest ranking student at Seiyo..."

_No, no, no, no, no_! Amu thought, _nonono_!

_Uh oh_, Kukai thought.

"... I wanted him to tutor you."

_Nooo_!

Amu plopped down on her bed. Kukai sat down next to her, putting his hands over his ears—

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

— and put them down. He looked at his best friend, lifeless on the bed.

"Pfwhy?!"

Kukai chuckled at her behavior, and pulled out Amu's cell, opening it.

"Thith ifth _tho _unthair!"

"Well, Amu-chan... it's basically kind of your fault..."

Amu got up quickly and snapped her head to look at Kukai.

"I mean... if you weren't Starberry, then you wouldn't have this problem."

"But Kukai. You _know _that singing was my dream! And I finally got to be a famous singer— along with you, too! That's the _best _thing I could ask for!"

"I know, Amu-chan. I know."

"It's just not fair. Maybe I shouldn't have acted like I was dumb..."

Amu stared at nothing in particular for a while then whined and pulled her messy hair.

"Hey! You got a message from Utau."

"Whath dif thee fay?"

"She said, '_hey amu-chan! get ur big butt over here! u & kukai needa practice b4 the cncrt! hurry, hurry_!'" he read in a monotone voice.

Amu groaned, but nonetheless got up, looking at Kukai. He put his hands up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

And thus, Amu began to change into fresh clothes.

xoxo

**Ray : so this is the first chapter. thanks for reviewing guys ^^ . u guys are awesome x) . winter break's here so MAYBE i'll UPDATE BUT I GOT THIS MATH PROJECT THINGY SO IM NOT SURE. BUT I'LL FIND SOME TIME ^^ sorry caps... anyways seeya guys ^^ review if u want x) . **


End file.
